Sick and Tired
by HellionKyou
Summary: Lizzie will go as far as stop being friends with Gordo, if he doesn't return her love in return, though he also has something up his sleeves. RnR  Summ in side.


**Sick and Tired**

**HellionKyou**

**Disclaimer**

**RnR**

**LG**

**RATED T.**

**Summary: Lizzie McGuire is sick and tired of everything, she is eighteen years old almost nineteen and has feelings for her best friend…she either wants him to return them or forget all that they have ever had together.**

**Though we all hope he accepts her…INVATATION**

**NO FLAMES**

**SLIGHT CUSSING, sexual scenes.**

**Their more grown up, so of course they are gonna be a little OOC. **

**Ch1. Prove me wrong, show me.**

She passed back and forth through her room, talking on the phone with Miranda.

"I don't know maybe he forgot all about me."

"No I doubt that, this is Gordo we are talking about, sides if you truly love him them go over to his house and tell him."

"Ya know Miranda you're right, I don't care if we loose are friendship, I can't stand this anymore either he is with me…or, I forget David Gordon ever existed.

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

Tears poured down her face. "I can't be friends with someone I love."

He sat at his computer desk, and typed up a history paper that was due, in two weeks, there was a small knock on the door.

"Go away."

The door opened anyways. "I said go away, I am busy."

The door open wider and then closed. "Fine I'll fail wha…"He looked up. "Oh hey L…Lizzie, sorry…um what's up?."

"Do you still want me to go?"

He shook his head and almost fell out of his chair. He saved his history paper and turned down the rat pack music on his radio. He wore baggy jeans a black shirt with a grey long sleeve under it. Lizzie had her hair pulled back, wearing a black tank top and blue glittery jeans. She wore a necklace with a locket around it, and three rings, she wore very little makeup and looked absolutely beautiful. She was older and more mature.

He was older and more handsome.

"Wh…uh I what can I do for you?."

She walked over to him. She was shaking a bit.

"I came over here on impulse, I know exactly what I want to say and how, I just don't know…"

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can talk to me about anything, well ya know, anything not involving bra's and guys…and what not."

"Well It is about a guy."

"So talk to Miranda."

"But I need you."

His face saddened. He sat on his bed and she sat beside him. "Ok spill."

"There is a guy I love, and I can't be friends with him any more, because I want him, I want him to love me back…any ideas?."

Pain shot in Gordo's eyes. Tears almost fell, but he thankfully held them back.

"Y…you lov….e some one?…Ethan Craft?"

"Ew, no, Hun, I'm not a kid any more."

He sighed in relief. "Then who?."

"I love him so much that it hurts when I look In his eyes, hear his voice, see him, watch him move…touch him…Talk…"

"Look Lizzie you mean so much to me and it hurts when you talk about another guy, so I would rather you go and talk to Miranda."

"NO!"

"Why not!, I can't be here for you for this!"

"Gordo we can't be friends any more."

His heart basically stopped.

She Leaned in and kissed him.

"We can't be friends Alls I want to do is be with you, and if that means loosing you as a friend so be it, because I am so fucking sick and tired of not having you."

He stood there shocked…shortly snapping out. "Prove it!"

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you love me."

"You don't believe me?"

"I need to know, as you know I have been played with before."

She stood up, stood in front of him and pushed him down, crawling on top of him and kissing his lips passionately. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her down to his level, he switched positions with her. Laying on top of her, his hands slipping up her shirt. As her hands already managed to remove his shirt. He kissed down her neck, slight moans escaped from her mouth. "Wait, are you're parents home?"

He groaned he began to kiss her again. "Gone."

"But…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

She laid beside him. "Proof enough?."

He looked at her. "So you were already to give up our friendship."

"You're smart and you're hot, who would of thought."

He laughed a little. "That's crap, I have loved you forever, Lizzie. I have been waiting for though's words I have been waiting…for you, sot his moment…that we just shared…this…I am still playing it in my head, just to make sure it was real. And I still don't believe it."

She crawled one top of him, she had on a tank and her undies, her hair wad down and all messy, she straddled him. "I can give you proof…" She kissed his lips.

He groaned, when he his hands explored down to her ass. "Did you have to put cloths back on?"

"it was just in case your parents came in or what ever."

She smiled sweetly, he kissed her.

He peeled off her underwear and she kicked them off the bed he removed her shirt once more and through it across the room.

"This is very unbelievable."

She smiled. "Not for me."

444444444444444444444444

Next day

Hand in hand, fingers laced, Gordo and Lizzie walked the halls of their high school. Miranda walked up to them with a smile on her face. "So what happened?."

Lizzie smiled.

"Everything worked out." Gordo walked out.

Miranda watched their pose, their attitude, the way they looked at each other the way they…smiled.

"Oh my god you two had sex." She said in a low enough voice for only them to hear.

They just looked at her and smiled. "More than once." Gordo said more than once, very proud of the face, that the one girl he has ever loved, she loved him in return. And the one boy she wanted more than anything else, he wanted her just as bad.

FIN

HellionKyou

Sorry sucked.

I haven't wrote LM in a while neither have I watched it, I have no idea if they toof it off the air or what, but I have no idea, and I don have much time n e more to watch you tube, so if anyone knows what happened to the show, please inform me, I miss the cuteness of David Gordon.


End file.
